Twosided Sword
by Indigo27VDKRA
Summary: Who would have thought that the Mad Hatter and Riddler would ever end up like this? Especially from a battle of words. "Dear Noel... You guessed correct. For though writing with your left and is near impossible it takes patience and steadiness." OC/OC GH!


**:::Two-sided Sword:::**

**Author's Note: Hey guys it's Tori here~ I just wanted to let you know that this is a oneshot and that this is based off of an RP from a Gakuen Hetalia group~ So this is OC-centric.**

**Disclaimer: Tori only owns Bora and Rosie owns Noelle**

* * *

"Why hello good Sir~! I have a riddle to give you!" That was the first thing the good Sir heard from the mysterious figure that appeared in front of him. He realized the figure of course, but he did not recognize the personality. He knew this girl and she knew him, yet they seemed so far away. His musings were broken when her voice rang out again. "Which way to my heart? Would you go left or would you go right?" He was certain she was teasing him and his feeling was correct.

The fact that he had no clue what kind of game she was playing irritated him to no end. "...What game are you playing here woman?" That just lit up the Riddler's hidden eyes.

"What game yobo~? This is just a riddle." Now, this young Riddler took joy in the confusion and frustration brought on others from these simple mind tricks. One thing was for sure though, no matter how cryptic she could get she absolutely hated getting outsmarted.

Now, the good Sir never knew any of this yet his answer caused a flame to light up inside of the masked child. How he was able to say this automatically was a very suspicious thing. "I'd rather not answer, for you would use either answer, right or wrong, against me somehow." He knew her too well and they both knew that.

The masked Riddler racked her brain thinking of a reply while trying to remain nonchalant, succeeding at both tasks. "How do you know yobo~? Maybe I'd be glad you said the right answer. Maybe I'd be hurt." She couldn't understand it anymore. Our stoic Riddler was absolutely intoxicated. By what our how was to be found out later though. Her focus was clever comebacks and the restraint to stop calling him darling.

This man was absolutely composed, the complete opposite of the frantic child in front of him. With no sign of anxiety he just gave a small shrug and replied with two words. "I wouldn't."

Now, what would a riddler be if one did not take any risks? So of course this young girl didn't know what to think of this crazy lad. So, as always, curiosity got the best of her and she asked "ridiculous" question. "Then why do you refuse to take risks? For all you know it could end in good results~. But then again it could also end horribly...~"

Masked eyes raised an eyebrow at his smooth response. "Because I don't want the possibility of upsetting you liebling." 'Liebling' a word that the strange girl didn't understand.

This time though genuine curiosity managed to lace through her voice, "What if the results ended good though~? What would happen then?" There were so many 'what ifs' in the world and any true riddler enjoyed spouting them out.

This man was as smooth as ever though and merely responded with, "Then you and I would both be happy." Now this young girl was foreign to this strange feeling overtaking her body so she was both annoyed and anxious when her insides flared to life at the sound of his voice.

"Then why not take a risk? But, if you take the risk what would happen to other people?" They both were aware of the position they were in at the moment and as much as the girl would have liked the right answer she couldn't stand the thought of breaking relationships of all kind up.

The Sire spoke the truth as he closed his eyes and spoke, "Honestly, if the other people weren't my female counterpart, my family, or some of my stupid friends, then I really wouldn't care what happens to them." And in all honesty he didn't.

"Oh~? But, then what would happen to the young Mistress who confessed her love for you? What would happen to the childish boy who went through the trouble to ask me a simple question? Is the risk worth it?" Now the Mistress and the childish boy were some of the two who would be affected the most by the answer and she was indeed worried for them.

"It wouldn't. If I answered wrong, I would possibly upset you. If I did, while I would have the path to your heart, it would hurt said young Mistress. Like I said, I'd rather not answer." The Sire was a caring one despite his best attempts to hide it.

Worrying about her feelings were never a big thing the Riddler did but she couldn't help it. "But, what if remaining silent hurts me more than the wrong answer? What if it makes me more upset? Then again... I do suppose the childish boy and young Mistress is more important then a riddler."

"Thing is, we're not silent right now. We are conversing. Do not be fooled riddler, to me, you are more important than the Mistress and her childish boy." The cleverness of the boy was starting to get on the girl's nerve yet flatter her all at the same time.

By now all of the common sense and intuition this ridiculous girl possessed flew out the window. "Very clever dear Sir. Conversing we are, though I am still very well aware. Though I care deeply for the Mistress and childish boy I have to admit something very strange. As much as I tried to deny and fool myself you have a very special place in my heart." She was speaking the truth and it confused her as to why it was able to come out so easily.

The Sire didn't know what was overcoming him while he was talking to this strange girl, but the one sentence somehow managed to slither it's way into his mouth. "And you in mine, Riddler."

"The question is who'd accept it? Would the young military girl be very pleased? Would the caring boy be very amused?" He was getting to her head and the Sire was very aware of all of this. So he wasn't very surprised when this question flowed from her mouth and easily prepared himself for an answer and in all honesty getting prepared was not necessarily needed.

"I would accept it. They would not." She never knew how much affect this boy had on her until now.

She was concerned and nothing could change the guilt welling up deep inside. "If you'd accept it would you accept the hurt you'd experiance? Would you accept the pain others feel? Would you accept the Mistress's tear stained face?" No matter how much coaxing the girl did she couldn't get the Sire to walk away. She knew right then that she was going to do something she would have though she'd regret in the near future.

"Time heals all wounds, as they say." She was allured by his words, his cleverness, but there was something else about him. Something she couldn't exactly place her fingers on. While she was stuck in her own train of thoughts she didn't know that the Sire in front of her had a similar trail himself.

"What if this is an exception though~? What'd become of those who wallow in the path~?" The tried her best to stray away from him, to get away and yet she couldn't bring herself to do it. So she took another resort. The Riddler decided that in order to stop them from doing anything horribly she needed to guilt the man away.

He saw through it though and continued to converse with the Riddler despite the efforts applied. "What if it wasn't? I am no fortune teller, Riddler, I would not know."

"But would you be willing to be known as the one who broke the Mistress's heart? Fortune teller or not , good Sir, others' point of view are important too."

"Only time will tell who is meant for who. If the Mistress and the I were not meant to be, her heart would be broken anyway." The Sire was absolutely determined though. He wasn't going to let this fascinating creature get away that easily.

Maybe it was because of both their stubbornness that neither were willing to back down, or perhaps it was a magnetic pull keeping them together. "Then how'd you break it to her? What would the young military girl do~? But, let's bring in the childish boy into the picture. Would he be pleased? Thrown all around would he give up that easily?"

They were having a battle with words, trying to see who'd back down.

"I would tell her. Only a coward would lie... The young military girl would be upset surely. The childish boy... Well, I do not know."

The girl in front of him twitched, trying to resist a reference. She tried not to do it, honestly. It just slipped out though. "The question is though to what extent would the young military girl be upset? And what about the caring boy? Chase he did, very much like the young Mistress Alice, but find did he?"

"Enough for her to go off with my head." Hey gave a small chuckle. "It depends on what he was looking for." This Sire was beyond amused with this exchange for no one has ever been able to stay neck-to-neck in this crazy game he enjoyed playing.

At his reply she tried to suppress a hidden grin. "Indeed it does dear Sir. Was he looking for an escape to reality? Or was he looking for the key to stay in a fantasty. Did he follow a riddler for fun~? Or was it for much more~?" She knew it was wrong that she was enjoying this, yet she couldn't help herself.

Oh, how this young man was an unintentional smart alack. "I am not he, so I do not know."

"Even if you are not he you have opinions. So, good Sir, do tell your opinion. If you were to be thrown into the wonderous world of Wonderland for what good reason would you chase me? Or would you even chase me?" She didn't even know why this conversation was still going. In fact, she had no clue what she was doing at the moment.

Intentional or not, this Sire was quite the flatterer. "I enjoy a riddler's company... Riddlers have an air of mystery; something I enjoy."

And so, the Riddler not willing to be out-dued decided to reply, her voice as smooth as silk. "And I enjoy good Sirs' company~. They bring a sense of logic and cleverness, something I usually lack~."

"What is a riddler, if not clever?" I mean, would anyone not wonder that after being told by a riddler that they lack one of the most important aspects?

That question did not catch this girl off guard by any means. After all, being a Riddler also included being curious which in turn caused you to ask many questions which then urges you to go ponder and answer them. Of course this boy in front of her didn't know that so he was quite surprised when he heard the confidence flow from her mouth. "A riddler whom lacks cleverness is merely a foolish person seeking one who possesses it. Now which one I am? I do not know. Which one are you? Only you could decide that."

As they all say, "Curiosity killed the cat." Of course, this was one of the many outcomes to the genuine question the man spouted. "You did say you usually lack logic and cleverness. Are you a foolish person seeking to be a riddler? As for I, I am not a riddler. Only a mere person."

"I did, but perhaps I was referring to the mere girl deep inside. Maybe I'm referring to myself in general. How do you know you're just a mere person though? Things may be blind to those who possess a quiltiy, hm~?" Though her outer composure was calm she was absolutely frantic inside. She tried her best to cover up her careless mistake and decided to turn the tables on the Sire.

"Perhaps I was refering to the childish boy deep inside. Who knows?" The words he spoke were as true as day. For no one truly knew.

"Who knows is a mystery. Perhaps the hopeless girl inside would. Perhaps you unconciously know, good Sir. Maybe I know the keys to the future. Or perhaps the Mistress would know the answer you seek."

The sun was lower than before. The clouds changed into a beautiful orange and a calming pink. They only seemed to lighten the eyes of this man, which in turn, made the girl's heart flutter more. "Hopeless why, Riddler? And perhaps I do. Now what answer do you think I seek? For I may seek many answers, perhaps only one."

She needed to cover up the slip up of words. "Hopeless is merely one word to describe the one who rests within. Tis a word to describe what a riddler secretly is. As for the answer you seek? Only a good Sir such as yourself would know." All while she spoke she never knew that the sun reflected off her mask in such a way that the Sire managed to take a glance at her glistening hazel eyes.

"If only such a Sir as I would know, then how could you possibly think the Mistress would know the answer I seek? Or answers for that matter." I would be lying if I said that this girl was the only one intoxicated by the other's presence. In fact, the only reason they weren't blushing furiously or things of that matter was due to the extreme self control one had and the mask that hid the other's face.

"I would not know, just merely guess. For the Mistress has such caring eyes with a gaze that pierces the soul one would assume she'd know what to do."

"Tell me Riddler, what is it about the eyes that everybody is so... Intruiged by? I only need your mere opinion on the matter." He was curious as to why she only brought up the Mistress. He neglected all of the other females in his life and only brought _her _ up while they were talking.

Rule number 1 of being a riddler. Never, ever, **ever **admit that you are stumped. So when her answer blurted out of her mouth in nothing but a smooth haste it took all of her self restraint to keep her hands at her side and not fly up to her mouth. "Now dear Sir, that is an answer I'm quite stumped by. Perhaps it's the fact that her eyes are such an alluring teal, or maybe it's because she seems so interesting. Tell me though, why would you only need my opinion?

To state that this man was pleased was an idiot's understatement. A hearty, alluring chuckle escaped his throat. "Well now, have I stumped the stumper? Riddled the riddler? Honestly, It was because we were carrying on a conversation. It would be rude if I asked another person the same question whilst talking to you."

Whether it was the sound of his voice ringing in an alluring melody or the fact that he has indeed outsmarted a riddler, a wide, yet hidden smirk graced her lips. "Perhaps you did stump a riddler. Or, perhaps the stumped is merely a tricker, maybe this riddler is merely a joker. Polite you are, but why continue a conversation with me? Perhaps you seek something, maybe you need to past time..." She gave a small shrug. "One could only assume."

In reply he gave a mere raise of his shoulders. "I am interested in the way a Riddler's mind works. It's a rather complitated, intricate thing, really."

She allowed a lighthearted chuckle escape her, striking a chord in the man's heart all the while. "Are you, good Sir? Well, what would you do if you are told that there are other better riddlers than I? Would you leave for the other riddler whom in more complicated?" Unbeknownst to her though he would rather walk alone then leave this strange, creature.

"Would I? You tell me."

A small pause overtook the horizon, a warm Spring breeze sweeping across them. Finally an uncertain answer escaped the girl. "I would if I could, but that is not my place. To tell one what their destiny is will only change the ending of the game and to change the ending of the game is to change the faith of those involved, willingy or not."

He answered from the heart after hearing a hint of hurt in her reply. "Well then, I tell you this. I would not leave you for another riddler." He never knew how happy this made her, yet her curious second nature (filled with all the possibilities mind you) took over.

"What if you were to be seduced? Surely there are riddlers much more attractive than I. I am nothing more than a young girl in a silly get up." To her she sounded perfectly fine, but her answer made this man upset.

The truth poured out of his mouth and it was then that they both realized what was soon to come. He now realized that there was little time to turn back, that he should have left when he had a chance. Yet he answered without hesitation. "Although I do like physical attractiveness, some riddlers are malicious with a deeper intent than to just seduce me. Why, I am only a plain Sire. There is nothing more to me than a heart, a mind, and a pocket full of coins."

"But, how do thou know I'm not one of those malicious riddlers? As you said, you are merely a plain Sire and I am only a cryptic riddler. Though you may only have a heart, mind, and a pocket of coins I only have my riddles and jests." She was desperate to get rid of him. The wind carried the sound of each grain of sand plopping. The time to separate was running short.

The man took his hint and decided that it was pointless to turn back now. For he was as stubborn and curious as the person before him. "I honestly do not. But like I said.. You've found a certain spot in my heart, leading me to trust you, whether it be a good decision or a foolish one."

"Clever answer good Sire of the East. As did you for I cannot mistrust you no matter what comes to play. Somehow with or without your cleverness you wedged your way into my heart." All while saying this the child blushed a ruby scarlet, a small voice telling her to finally admit it, to admit that there wasn't any turning back.

By now the sun was about to set, though not quite ready yet. It seems as if it was waiting for something to happen. This hatter gave a slight smile, his face glowing in the sun's reflection. "I was never clever dear Riddler."

She merely gave a wild grin under her mask. "Like I stated before yogo~. One could be blind to their best qualites."

They were both amazed at the fact that they could know what each other was referencing too with mere words, no description whatsoever. "So Riddler... What do you think shall become of the caring boy?"

"Well, good Sire of the East, I am no fortune teller as you see. But what do you think shall become of the hopeless girl and Mistress?"

"The hopeless girl will find something to hope upon and the Mistress will find someone else in time. At least, that is what I think will happen." Smooth. That was the only word to describe his tone of voice.

By this time the truth came out in a large jumble. "Oh~? Well good Sire that is quite the guess. Though despite the fact that I am no fortune teller I cannot help but worrying about the caring boy. Hurt he is and chase he must, it is impossible for him to find happiness with such impulse."

Silence settled in. It was as if everyone was waiting to see what would happen. The clouds and sun seemed to have stopped moving, anxious for the last few sentences. "Indeed Riddler... He must find it within himself to control such impulses. If not, something of a terrible sort might happen to the hopeless girl."

A subtle hint of anxiety and nervousness managed to sneak it's way into her voice. "Indeed, indeed. The hopeless girl could break like glass or perhaps it would be vice versa. The human mind is very complicated, never staying the same."

"The childish boy... He will hurt someone as well. What do you think he should do about the Mistress?" He was curious. About this complicated girl and her opinion about his Mistress.

"Maybe the childish boy would find love in the Mistress, maybe they'd find enjoyment in each other." This was when she found the seriousness become suffocating. So, to lighten the tension, she promptly turned her head upwards and said in her best snotty voice, "One could only assume."

Honesty was the best policy so he easily stated the truth. "Or perhaps... The childish boy would find love in the hopeless girl, giving her hope." Though he gave a wild grin at the ridiculous girl's tone. "Are you mocking me, Riddler?"

So, if one was already being honest what was the point in lying? So the truth gave the lying a boot. "Perhaps the hopeless girl already found love in the childish boy, perhaps she already has a small spark of hope." By this time the Sire could practically feel this, this... mere child smirking through the mask. "Am I mocking, I don't know. You tell me dear...~" It was a curious thing really, the sudden boldness I mean, when she took his smooth face in her hands and lifted his face towards her.

Though whether the Sire leaned in unconsciously or not was a mystery to her. "If the hopeless girl now has hope, then what would she be called Riddler?" He knew what she'd say, and she knew that he knew. But, being a riddler, she decided that she'd humor him a bit.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear, her hot breath escaped the mouth hole, "If the hopeless girl now has hope she'd be called Bora, dear Sire. What would you call the childish boy if he finds love... Yobo?"

Her breath still lingered on his ear and it took everything to suppress a shudder. "Dearest Riddler... He would be called Noel."

This girl still lingered by his ear. "Well dearest Sire... When do you think dear Bora and dear Noel would come out?" Things were absolutely still by then. Not even a single leaf dared to rustle.

Finally he started to relax and closed his eyes softly. "That... All depends on you, liebling..." She still lingered by his ear.

"Then good Sir... Close your eyes..." And when she was told that his eyes were closed she did the unpredictable. She removed her mask just enough to show her lips and she said in a clear, smooth voice, "Well then... I'll allow Bora to come out now... love..." And with that she steadily leaned forward and pressed her lips onto his.

Now to say that one would not be the slightest bit surprised would be an obvious lie. Even the scenery around them seemed to give a silent gasp. But for Noel it seemed to fade away as he slowly started to kiss her back, their lips moving in a graceful dance. The one who started it was also the one who ended it, her mouth still showing. "So... dear Sire... When will you allow Noel to come out...?" She was surprised when he leaned his forehead against hers.

"He's already come out, love." And with that he gave a loving grin. A smile graced the girls lips after hearing his statement.

"Well if dear Noel came out... Dear Bora has no reason to hide..." And with that she peeled away the mask that has been hiding her from the world off, dropping it in the process. The thud seemed to echo in the silence.

"And now our identities slip away... To who we really are... For there is nothing to hide now..." As if taking it's cue the breeze blew the Sire's hat away, making it neatly land next to the mask as he opened his green eyes.

Her voice changed from loud and obnoxious to a curious and soft tone. "Riddler I was, Bora I am. I am nothing more, but a young girl who found hope."

"A Sire I was, Noel I am. I am the childish boy who has given you hope." By now all hesitation has been blown away with the wind as he placed a chaste kiss on the young girl's lips.

Realization suddenly struck the girl at full force. "But what of the caring boy and Mistress? For since we have no need for cover neither do they..." She felt comfort when she pressed their foreheads together.

"They will find their way as we have found ours. Everything will turn out in time, my dear... Just wait and see." His comforting tone brought peace in her mind.

"Alright my love from the East. I shall wait and happens to thee..." She gazed at him with utter love and complete trust.

"My dear Riddler, my dearest Bora... Come what may, I will still be here. We will face the caring boy and Mistress together." With a fluid move he intertwined their hands, fingers lacing together.

"Dear Noel of the East, the one whom I love... I'll be by your side even if I'd die... We'll walk through the pain and do our best together..." It was then that the commitment was official, the caring smile and loving gesture sealing the deal.

"Till death do us part then, my love." He smiled back, placing loving kisses on her forehead, nose, and then another chaste one on her mouth. The wind blew around the pairing, the sun setting, the birds singing. It was as if life resumed once again, a new, loving life at that.

"Indeed. Through rain and ash, hate and blood, I shall remain with you..." She gave a brief kiss to his head, moved to his cheek, and softly brushed her lips against his.

"Thick and thin, now and hail... Always my love. Always." His usually stone face soften as a ghost smile graced his lips.

Sudden remembrance hit her then. "But, tell me Noel, dear...~ You never answered the riddle the Riddler spouted. Which way did you go to get to my heart? Left or right?"

His voice was smooth and confident. "Left. For I took the path less taken." It was then that Bora felt truly safe and she gave a loving look, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Dear Noel... You guessed correct. For though writing with your left and is near impossible it takes patience and steadiness."

"Lucky is my guess, and lucky I am for now I have you." He gave a grin though the relief was evident in his voice.

"It was not luck that got you through, rather faith and intuition. As foolish as it sounds I believe we're connected by the red string of faith and to choose the correct answer on whim is proof..." She gave an embarrassed smile once she realized that her inner romantic just kicked in.

And with that the sun seemed to beam before finally setting, the stars shining with joy. It was then that the world realized that the "incompatible" Joker and Hatter had the most compatibility. Not the Riddler and caring boy, nor the Hatter and Mistress. It was quite a curious thing to hear though.

The clockmaster knew what it was though as his voice traveled through out the land. _"It was because they were always neck to neck that they'd make a great match. It was because they knew when to give each other space that they're compatible. It is because they are who they are that they don't need to hide..."_ That was the last thing the land heard before drowsiness filled the land.


End file.
